


Here in this Moment

by InuyoukaiMei



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, handjob, like an actual bun, myan in chapter 1, not hybrid!AU, ray is a rabbit, the rest is raywood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuyoukaiMei/pseuds/InuyoukaiMei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping out of one's comfort zone, even slightly, can alter the course of time. Ryan should be so lucky that he looked up on the subway and caught Ray's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to the best editor around, MissGillette. Without her encouragement this probably wouldn't have even come close to being finished. <3

Ryan felt his center of gravity shift unexpectedly in the New York subway car. Apparently he hadn’t distributed his weight carefully enough. He thumbed the crease he had pressed into his map of the area, trying and failing to soothe the agitation he felt at getting lost. This convention was more difficult to get to than he anticipated. The increasing screech of the brakes made Ryan’s jaw clench. His eyes darted from the signage inside to the street names posted outside, trying to connect them to names on the map. A grumpy gray-haired woman jostled his elbow bustling her way past him. He shuffled closer to the corner where the Plexiglas met the wall by the entrance, wanting to minimize contact with the new flood of people.  


The conductor droned a warning about staying away from the doors when Ryan saw a purple blur sprinting from the turnstiles. A mop of dark brown hair matched the glasses on the man’s desperate face. Ryan jerked when he heard the alarm to stand clear. He made eye contact with the stranger and saw the plea of help. Ryan instantly took a step to body block the exit, buying more time. The droning conductor sounded of angry bees as his take-off was inhibited. The next moment saw the stranger leaping through the doors before the conductor could start a second warning.  


Hands on his knees, the lad took gulping breaths as the train pulled off. Ryan felt annoyance trail through his gut noting that this disheveled young man had no issues balancing with the train motion, obviously a native New Yorker. Ryan glanced around, no one looked in the direction of the spectacle, off in their own worlds traveling to their respective destinations. Still lightly panting, the dark haired man pushed gently off his knees to face Ryan. He removed his glasses to wipe the steam off and deftly put them back on.  


“Thanks, man. You have no idea how screwed I would have been if you hadn’t have held the door for me. I owe you one. This would’ve been my third strike.” A warm smile melted across dusky rose features. Ryan assumed the tint was from the exertion but it didn’t change the fact that the blush was a good addition to the tan cheeks. A different feeling snaked through his gut this time, leaving heat in its wake.  


“We’ve all been there.” Ryan returned the smile. “As for that owe-me-one thing, I’m actually lost, can you help me find this building?” Ryan tapped the handwritten name in the corner of his map. The stranger moved closer, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose to see properly. Once Ryan saw how thick the lenses were, he moved the map closer to his newfound savior.  


The lad laughed, “You’re in luck, I’m headed there for work. Not sure I can direct you exactly where you need to go, but there’s usually signs posted during events.”  


Ryan started folding his map, “Great! I appreciate the help. Wait-“ Ryan squinted, “You’re not planning on running to this building, right?”  


Leaning against the clear partition, the helpful stranger smirked, “Not since I had help catching the train.”  


Ryan shrugged, “Karma or whatever. Any time I can win points with the universe, I figure I might as well. I’m Ryan, by the way.”  


“I’m Ray. Has the universe rewarded your cosmic punch card?”  


“Not yet, but I’ve still got some living to do, so-”  


“Oh, hey, this is our stop. Quick question.”  


Ryan answered while folding his map up, “Yeah?”  


“How into movie clichés are you?”  


“Eeeeh.” Ryan felt the air around him grow muggy as people crowded the exit to the slowing train.  


Ray rolled his eyes and made an exaggerated grump face. “Do you trust me, you karmic stick-in-the-mud?”  


Ryan looked Ray in the face quizzically, “I mean- we just met-” He jerked when the warning noises went off.  
  
  
“Good enough for me!” Ray cut him off cheerfully and grabbed his wrist. Ryan barely acknowledged that he was blushing before he was dragged forcibly from the car to the platform. Clenching his jaw at the sea of people before him and against the deafening echo of the underground hub, Ryan was grateful his guide was making haste out of there.  


Ray let go once they breached the surface and got clear of the traffic. Biting the inside of his lip, Ryan swallowed the urge to blurt out that he missed the touch.  


“You’re in luck, Ry-bread, the station is right next to the con center. You got a pen or anything?”  


Thinking for a second, Ryan patted his pockets before locating the correct one. “Yeah, here.”  
  
  
Ray grabbed the pen and the wrist that offered it. “Wow, you actually had a pen.” Ryan was about to rebuttal but the words died on his tongue when he felt the tip of the pen leave a wet trail. He looked down to see Ray blushing, writing his number on Ryan’s outstretched palm.  


Ray looked up, blush reaching his ears, “In case you need a tour guide or something.”  


Ryan looked from his hand to the man in front of him, feeling his face reheat. “T-thanks. I- I will.”  


Ray opened his mouth to say something else but the most obnoxious noise Ryan had ever heard sounded from his pocket, like a metallic dying bird. “OH shit, that’s my three minute warning. It was nice meeting you, enjoy the con!” Ray smiled and then sprinted off to a service door that had blended in with the wall.  


“O…kay…” Ryan felt wind caress his ears, telling him that he was red as a beet. His legs went on autopilot to find the entrance to the building while his face couldn’t stop the goofy smile spreading every time he looked at his palm.  


Ryan found the registration table with relative ease. Perusing what this con had to offer was a secondary objective to his brain at the moment, but he made his way to a nearby game challenge room. A large commotion distracted him on entry and he saw a giant huddled group in front of an Xbox display.  


“hhhhhnnnGAH! This game is STUPID, why would they even have this here?!” A chorus of laugher erupted and a man stormed out after throwing the controller to someone in the crowd. “I’m left handed! I didn’t know the game controls, this is BULLSHIT!” The man’s emotions did a 180 when he noticed Ryan. Ryan grinned in response.  


“Still losing every game you try, Geoff?”  


“Shut up, you! Hey-”Geoff disappeared back into the crowd and dragged a ginger out with him. “Here’s the lovely Jack in case you were wondering if he made it out of that taco joint we found earlier.”  


Jack laughed at Geoff before leaning in to shake Ryan’s hand in a bro-hug, “Kicked his ass at this fighter demo.”  


Ryan winced at how clammy Jack’s palms were. The gent offered a half-assed apology, “Gaming gets gross, sorry.” Before wiping his hands on his jeans. “Woah, what? Is this ink?” Jack questioned the stain.  


It was Ryan’s turn to apologize, but panicked, he flipped his hand over and found that Ray’s number was smudged, the last three digits unintelligible. Ryan viciously smothered the apology he was going to offer. Instead, Jack, looking upset, apologized again for his sweaty hands. Ryan shook off the looming bad mood, there was no way Jack could have known, and instead asked about the con scene. The group made their way out to the floor. Geoff and Jack babbled at Ryan about the various things to do. They only had half his attention though, Ryan was keeping an eye out for glasses and a kind smile.

 

 


	2. Who Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Ryan/Michael smutty chapter. The only chapter with Myan, I just really wanted to have some action.

Ryan sighed as he shuffled his keys around, looking for the right one to his apartment. A long week made longer by the fact that this was a full week after his convention mini-vacation. His weekend was about to start and the only thing keeping him from it was the door and his uncomfortably full bladder. He tossed his keys and wallet on the small table in the entranceway on his path to the bathroom. Once done and starting the habits one does on the weekend, he toed off his boots and immediately took off his pants, ready to veg in front of his TV and Xbox. Waiting for what felt like an eternity for an update, the gent padded over to snag a Diet Coke from the fridge. He heard the rhythmic buzzing of his phone as he approached the couch. He answered the call before the voice mail picked up hoping his frown could be heard through the phone.  
  


“Ryan Haywood speaking.” Ryan flopped down over the back of his couch, making sure not to spill his coke.  
  


“Ryan! This is Michael.” Ryan felt his eyebrows draw close in confusion.  
  


“Uhh, I don’t think I’m famil-” A huff escaped the stranger.  
  


“Michael Jones? We’ve met. A few times actually- Geoff’s shindigs? I’m usually the only one- well, besides you, that gives Geoff a run for his money.”  
  


Images made fuzzy by the copious amount of liquor consumed were brought to the forefront of his mind. He remembered Michael now- yelling at the top of his lungs and flipping a (mostly) empty table after losing at Mario Kart during one of Geoff’s monthly game nights. Ah yes, Michael Jones. Ryan had only been to a handful of Geoff’s parties, infrequently, since they’d met.  
  


“Now I remember. Yeah man, what’s up?” Ryan felt the tension start creeping back between his shoulders. People only call when they want something. Michael sighed, and Ryan quietly sipped his soda until the man started talking.  
  


“I was hoping you could help me.” Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  


“What’s up?” Ryan repeated flatly.  
  


 “I wanted to go buy a gift for my girl but I want it to be a surprise. I got this name from an online brochure-”  


“Aah, I don’t know you that well for you to ask me to make a drug run with you.”  
  


“What the fuck do you think this is, Haywood, GTA? Nah man, I want to get her a pet but since the guy is out in BFE, I really don’t want to go alone. Ax murderers and shit, y’know? Gotta have someone with the speed dial to 911 ready.” Ryan let loose a low laugh.  
  


Seeing this as a good sign, Michael pressed on. “Geoff and Jack are out of town this weekend. Some game night they helped put on in the next town over or whatever. I was hoping that you could make sure I don’t die? Plus I don’t think you’ll spill the beans to Lindsay, unlike everyone else.” Ryan could hear the pout through the air space. A blurry memory floated through his conscious mind- _red Cupid’s bow mouth swollen red from heated kisses, hung open in pleasure_. Sinking as quickly as it was conjured, Ryan shakily brushed it off.  
  


“Sure, man. That’s fine. When were you scheduled to go pick this thing up?” Ryan filled with trepidation as he heard the heavy pause. He sat his coke on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
“The place is about three hours away… and I was hoping tomorrow?”  
  


The answer was just what he thought and feared. He wasn’t able to stop his groan and ran a hand over his face.  
  


“Is that okay? I can reschedule for another time…” Thinking, he carded his fingers through his hair, listening to Michael fidget on the other end.  
  


“It’s fine. Will you come pick me up?”

  
“Hell yeah, man. The least I could do, really. I was planning on leaving around 8 in the morning.” Ryan silently screamed at the early time but agreed. He gave the lad his address. They were saying goodbye when he thought to ask the question that had been nagging him from the beginning of the conversation.

  
“Michael, how did you even get my number?”

  
“You… You don’t remember?” Ryan sat up, the lad’s tone disappointed. Michael exhaled and quickly cut off anything Ryan was about to say. “It doesn’t matter, really. You gave it to me at one of Geoff’s get-togethers. I’ll see you tomorrow! Bright and early!”

  
After rushing through goodbyes, Ryan picked up his controller. Destiny was calling him and goddamnit he was going to answer. He decided to grab another Coke and some chips as he waited for the game to update. He was on his third handful when the memory of Michael’s face resurfaced. Ryan choked as clarity shot through him, his brain finally recalling when he gave Michael his phone number.

 

_His hand felt clammy but Michael was dragging him by it to the blessedly empty back yard. Michael spun around, slightly overcorrecting as only the drunk can, almost losing his grip on his phone._

 

_“Alright, asshole, now tell me how Beyonce would beat Nicki Minaj in a fight because I don’t see it!”_   
  


_Ryan threw his hands up. “You’ve got to be joking! The woman has pumped out a baby and can still dance in heels! Nicki Min- Minaj is great, but not Beyonce great.”_   
  


_Michael stepped into his personal space, but he didn’t mind. The night wind had a chill but it was a relief after the dry heat of a Texas day. Michael sporadically poked him in the shoulder to emphasize his point. “Nah, that’s all well and good, but any girl who has the balls to go under the knife that many times is either really unhappy or really brave.” Michael’s pokes had started making their way from his shoulder to the center of his collarbone. “Plus, she’s a mothah fuckin’ monstah!” Michael bared his teeth and pulled his hands up to mimic claws. Ryan burst out laughing, Michael joining in when the blond’s eye’s slid shut. Ryan opened them again when he heard something clatter to the ground and felt the smaller man fall into him. Gently leaning Michael against the wall he had occupied, Ryan unsteadily swooped down to pick up the man’s phone. Quickly swiping into the unlocked device, Ryan immediately made his way to the contacts screen, imputing himself, while pinning an increasingly feisty drunk Michael to the wall with his other hand._  
  


_“Ey- what are you doin’?” Ryan felt a notification buzz in his pocket, telling him he’d gotten the message he sent from Michael’s phone._  
  


_“Nnnnaaaah, nothing.” Grinning, Ryan handed back the phone once releasing the other man. He heard Michael snort from laugher._  
  


_“You texted yourself “Hey, Sexy” from my phone? That’s a bit bold of you.”_   
  


_“I mean, it’s your phone, so for all intent and purposes, you sent that to me.” Ryan grinned when Michael trained his alcohol-muddled stare on him._   
  


_“Oh yeah?” Michael reached out and barely got a hold on the shirt Ryan was wearing. Ryan raised an eyebrow as Michael pulled him close. Michael leaned up just to stop in front of Ryan’s mouth to whisper, “My mouth has got much better uses than you putting words in there.”_  
  


_Without further invitation, Ryan clumsily presses his lips against Michael’s. The lad in turn wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck to bring the gent closer, tongue teasing the inside of Ryan’s lips. Ryan obliged and pressed closer, running his hands down Michael’s side. Dancing his fingers under Michael’s shirt hem, he found hot smooth skin. The curly haired man moaned into his mouth. In retaliation, Michael gently bit Ryan’s lip, causing the bigger man to press Michael further against the wall. Pinned, the only thing Michael thought to do is start lightly grinding his hip into Ryan’s heavily denim shielded cock. Ryan pulled out of the kiss to gasp. He’d had a plan but he instead chose to drown in the rich, earthy gaze right in front of him, while letting the other continue to slow grind over his semi-erection. Breath quickening for the both of them, Michael loosened his hold on Ryan’s neck only to have the blond start leaving a trail of kisses from behind his ear to the top of his shirt collar._  
  


_Michael’s mouth was spilling tiny ‘oohs’ of affirmation, letting his head loll in order to give the man more access to his throat. Ryan, trying to cover every bit of flesh on display with a kiss, let his hand roam to the dark curls at Michael’s head. His other hand began to slowly trail down Michael’s side. Michael gripped the broad shoulders in front of him as the other man started leaving love bites. Michael’s hip movements faltered and Michael ground his own now completely hard dick into Ryan’s thigh. After letting out a sound that was almost a wail, Michael felt his lips hushed with another kiss. He acknowledged the burn in his cheeks, thankful for the loud music and the cacophony of voices to cover his misstep._  
  


_Ryan took this opportunity to start fondling Michael through his jeans. Palming his cock through at least two layers of fabric. Michael panted, breaking the kiss due to overstimulation. Ryan clenched his jaw, trying to focus on the man in front of him and not his own arousal. Thanks to the whiskey, he was not going to be completely hard tonight. He started mouthing and lightly biting Michael’s ear. Unsatisfied with the level of reaction Ryan decided he wanted to see Michael whining and needy. Releasing the reddened flesh between his teeth, Ryan started detailing to Michael what they would be doing if they were anywhere but here._  
  


_“I’d strip you bare, and throw you on the bed. All fours. You’d be so ready for me.” Ryan smirked when Michael nodded frantically. “I’d spread you wide and taste you, make you delirious from how good I’d eat your ass.” Michael released a choked sob, starting to thrust into the ministrations provided by Ryan’s teasing hand. “Then, once you’re wet, plied open, waiting for my cock-”_   
  


_“Ryan! Ryan stop!” Michael said frantically. Ryan immediately pulled back and withdrew his hands. He didn’t know what caused the lad to sound so pained. He placed his hands on the sides of wall by Michael’s head, offering a human shield for Michael. He saw the lad’s eyes roll back in his head and his whole body shuddered as he adjusted to the lack of Ryan pressing into him._  
  


_“What’s wrong?” Ryan felt Michael grasp loosely at his shirt, giving Ryan a signal that it wasn’t his fault._  
  


_“I don’t-“ Michael shook his head, still fuzzy from the complete intoxication. “I don’t want to come in my pants.” Ryan’s eyebrows shot up in realization._  
  


_“I’ll catch it.”When Michael finally met his gaze, Ryan drunkenly wiggled his fingers in the air between them. It took Michael more time than he’d have liked, but within the next minute Michael’s fly was down and he was pulling his penis out from his underwear. The lad’s seeking fingertips found their way back to Ryan’s shoulders and pulled them close._  
  


_“Mm, y’should put your hand back in my hair.”_   
  


_“You want me to pull it?” Ryan grinned when Michael gave him a dirty look that screamed ‘yes, you fuck.’ Tugging firmly on the curls with one hand, Ryan stroked the lad’s exposed cock with the other. With Michael’s head tilted up, Ryan kissed the underside of the smooth jaw exposed, feeling the lad’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Soon, Ryan felt the chest beneath him staccato when Michael started letting out breathy whines. Ryan readjusted the grip in Michael’s hair, pulling harder. He also increased the rhythm of his hand. Michael followed it, pumping up into Ryan’s hand._  
  


_Ryan smirked before returning to Michael’s ear, “Where was I?”_   
  


_“I was getting ready to take your cock.” Michael rasped before audibly gulping. Ryan smirked and felt his dick throb at how quickly this man responded._  
  


_“Oh yeah, ready, and waiting. I’d have your hole so relaxed you’d be aching for me to fill you up.” Ryan felt Michael’s nails dig into the flesh of his shoulder. “The only question is whether I give you permission to come.” Ryan thumbed the head of Michael’s cock for emphasis. It was all he needed._  
  


_Michael cried out, and came into Ryan’s waiting hand. The lad’s knees shook so badly that Ryan ended up holding both of them up while Michael rode out his orgasm. Once put back together, Ryan and Michael grinned at each other._  
  


_Michael had slid down the wall but dragged himself from the ground, “Guess we should probably get back in there. Don’t know ‘bout you, but I think I need another drink.”_   
  


_Ryan was going to respond in the affirmative but realized his hand was still covered in Michael’s spunk. “Unfortunately, I think I’m going to have to take care of this first.”_  
  


_Michael burst out laughing at Ryan’s frown before remembering his manners. “Hey, did you want me to…?” Michael made a generic jerk off motion with his hand._  
  


_“Nah, I’ll be fine. See you in there.” Michael flashed him a cheeky grin and disappeared inside. Ryan followed after, stopping by the kitchen to snag a paper towel and wash his hand in the metal sink. He didn’t find Michael in the house again that night._  
  


Ryan snapped out of his stupor when the opening title music reached a high point. He felt hotter than he had working in the sun that day with an erection that was threatening to unravel his underwear. The gent held his head in his hands, staring emptily at his coffee table. He needed this out of his system before even looking at the curly haired twink tomorrow. His eyes focused on his convention badge. Sloppily inked, it read “Que sera, sera,” reminding past him not to be upset with Jack. Feeling his eye twitch, Ryan yelled at the Xbox to turn off, and went to jerk off in the shower. Turning the knob for warm water, he couldn’t even remember his New York savior’s name anymore- Roy, Ross, or Nick… As he added just a touch of cold water, he sang softly, “What will be, will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I know RL!Ryan doesn't drink, suspend your disbelief for a bit please. <3


	3. Who Are You?

_Swirling colors and a heavy baseline assaulted Ryan in the club he was in. Was he here with anyone? Where even was he? He didn’t even like clubs. The crowd around him surged and screamed in delight as the DJ picked up the tempo. Not knowing why he was dancing, he slowly came to a stop to reclaim his bearings. Luckily, so did everyone else as the song wound down and the track changed. Trying to squeeze between people, Ryan made his way to the wall but noticed it never actually got any closer. Getting frantic, he began pushing urgently. A tinny echoing cry went up as he knocked a drink out of someone’s hand. A faceless man approached him, seeming to get bigger with each step. Ryan tried to apologize but was shoved for his trouble. Not being able to catch himself, Ryan made contact with the ground, releasing any air he had in his lungs. The shrill voice stopped and the brute dissolved back into the crowd. Another figure approached, Ryan tried to scramble away but the stranger put his palms out, nonthreatening. Ryan couldn’t see this man’s face either, a purple haze shrouding the man’s head. Ryan stopped moving back and the man once again reached out for him. The music faded low and Ryan felt the colors melt to black around the edges of his vision. Taking the outstretched hand, the rest of the music ended and all Ryan could hear was the constant and quick beating of his heart. “I remember you.” Even though he was shouting the sound stopped once out of his mouth. The pounding got louder, making a frantic beat. Fingers laced with his and he felt his stomach bottom out. “I forgot your name!” Pulse racing Ryan tried to pull the man closer. A soft beam of yellow illuminated warm brown eyes, a round face, and tilted smile for a brief moment. The man opened his mouth and-_   
  


Ryan woke up with a gasp, flat on his back with his sheets unusually tussled and sticking to him. His front was chilled, gooseflesh rising in patches. A split second passed, allowing him to crane his neck and see that it was 8:15. Before the second was over a rhythmic beating was pulsing from his front door right into his skull. Heart racing and wondering why he hadn’t heard his phone go off, Ryan moved to answer and instead rolled onto the floor, still tangled in his bedding. Ryan croaked at the door, asking Michael for a minute while he ripped at the fabric around his legs. Thankful he at least had boxers on, he groggily let Michael in, running a weary hand around his face.  
  


“I’m sorry, I don’t know why my alarm didn’t go off. I’ll be ready to go in about fifteen minutes.”  
  


Equally groggy, Michael nodded, shuffling himself to Ryan’s couch before curling up and dozing. Ryan decided to not rush since Michael was taking advantage of his lag time.  
  


 

 

 

 

8:47 saw them officially on their journey leaving from the Shell station with donuts and snacks for their day trip. Ryan had made a pot of coffee and had brought it along in a thermos. The sleep was almost gone from their faces when the vehicle hit the highway. Michael fumbled for the radio dials and pop music poured from the speakers. Laughing at the sugar being forced between their ears, Ryan poured them coffee while Michael found a nice classic rock station. An easy silence fell with sporadic commentary about the surroundings.  
  


After a few hours of car trip conversation, Ryan felt quite fond of Michael. He was glad the lad had contacted him, the socialization a much better use of his time than playing videogames. Barely. The fresh air pouring in from the windows with the air conditioning on low had made the trip energizing instead of draining. Once they turned onto the gravel path that marked the passage to the farm, Ryan began to ask details he probably should have considered before leaving.  
  


“So, what are we here for? What’s the big draw for you to drive out here?”  
  


  
Michael turned down the stereo. “It’s an animal sanctuary! It’s a farm, but they take in small animals that people don’t want or can’t care for any more. They specialize in rabbits, rats, guinea pigs, ‘n shit. Lindsay wants a pet and she’s expecting a dog but I really want her to be surprised. I want to get her a rabbit.” Michael trailed off with a sappy grin. Ryan smiled, the joy being infectious. His grin turned devilish as an errant thought floated through his mind.  
  


“So she wanted a pet and you’re getting her a rabbit… Is that going to be a symbol or anything? You planning on having a fun couple of weeks?” Ryan made his eyebrows dance at his lewd humor.  
  


Michael’s brow furrowed in confusion for a tick of the clock before the implication dawned on him. “Ha ha, Ryan, for that to work, that would have to mean we aren’t already doing it all over.” They both shared a laugh at the juvenile humor before Michael says with mock gravity, “I mean- Lindsay means more to me than just the sum of her awesome parts or whatever.” Michael lost face and they both laughed harder.  
  


Their laughter turned into sounds of amazement when they hit the edge of the farm land. Giant sunflowers taller than their car and bigger than their heads were as far as they could see down the path. Ryan lifted his sunglasses repeatedly, noting that the sky was a perfect blue overhead. The hairs on the back of his neck were raised, making him antsy. The electric feel was not lost on Michael who tried to refocus his energy on arriving instead of gazing at the field of yellow. Safely at their destination, they practically fell out of the car to stretch before going to knock at the quaint house.  
  


A plump young woman came to the door and insisted on hugging them both warmly before offering beverages, snacks, and other welcoming gestures. After they used her bathroom, she got them water bottles to drink as they walked around to see the farm and the animals.  
  


Leading them back to the entryway to commence the tour, the woman spun on her heel, wind catching the edge of her sundress. Ryan thought it was odd as he couldn’t feel a draft. The electric feeling continued to mount.  
  


“Before we start, I’m so sorry, I forgot to properly introduce myself. I’m Tina.” She held out her hand to Ryan. Ryan felt pinned under her stare. Taking her hand, the gent felt the room shrink and skew sharply to the left. Startled, he dropped her hand but not before feeling the warm, enveloping wave of energy she threw off. Wide-eyed, Ryan stuttered his name. The smile she gave had an edge.  
  


Tina went to shake Michael’s hand next, to distract the lad from the scene that had just occurred. Ryan was confused when Michael had no reaction to touching Tina.  
  


“Well, let’s get started.” Tina adjusted her glasses, masterfully starting the tour with the sunflowers, detailing how she harvested the seeds for various animal feed and also human consumption. She took them past the moderate alfalfa patch she has for the rescues on the way to the habitats. After Michael declined to look at the rats, much to Tina’s dismay, she led them to the guinea pig area. They all giggled as the inquisitive little rodents started the chatter well before they had opened the door. Michael and Ryan pet and put back down the ones that Tina handed them. The rest started to cluster around their feet for attention. Ryan tried to explain how he wasn’t here for a pet but Tina kept placing the animals in his hands. Ryan didn’t mind, she’d figure it out eventually. He attributed it to salesmanship. The group lost track of time but left after Tina distracted the hungry little beasts with lunch.  
  


The dark haired beauty finally took them to the rabbit area. Michael could barely restrain himself, chattering the whole way. Putting down some feed so the rabbits would be encouraged to interact, Tina helped Michael start the process of finding the right bunny. As with the guinea pigs, Tina kept picking up rabbits and handing them to Michael and Ryan. Michael kept returning to one black and white with floppy ears and an impressive fluffy coat. Ryan walked around with a small black bun in his arms to take it directly to the feed. The little devils were cute he admitted only to himself. Watching the little guy hop lazily into the fray, Ryan noted a brown rabbit on the edges of the pen. He snagged a small handful of the rabbit food and sat on his heels. Immediately the bun came over and nosed his fingers, trying to get at the meal. Soft laugher rumbled through the gent and he opened his palm for the rabbit to snag a bite.  
  


“Why isn’t this one eating with the rest of them, Tina?” The lady deftly placed another bun in Michael’s arms and came over to Ryan.  
  


“Which one? Oh! This one? He’s new. He arrived earlier this week and has been a bit skittish around the others. He was a pet but the family couldn’t care for him anymore.”  
  


Ryan hummed thoughtfully, still encouraging the brown fluff ball to eat. He completely missed the wide smile Tina gave as he brushed away the pen fodder under him and sat on the ground.  
  


After more time in the area, Michael finally settled on the black and white rabbit he’d picked up several times. Working out details with Tina, they started to head towards the door and remembered Ryan at the last minute. He was still in the pen, rabbit in lap.  
  


Michael laughed and called for him. The blond’s head jerked around, minimally dislodging the bundle he had. The older man asked for a second and put the rabbit on the ground after a final stroking of its floppy ears. He was almost at the door when he looked over his shoulder. The bun was at the edge of the enclosure, staring at him. Waiting. Ryan paused and felt his stomach tie in knots.  
  


Tina nudged him, “Looks like someone found a love connection.”  
  


Ryan balked, he hadn’t realized he had been so enraptured by the creature. He went back over to the cage and reached down for the rabbit. Time froze for everyone as Ryan gave the rabbit one last look. The bun stared right back, fearless, with warm, dark brown eyes. Ryan’s brain threw the dream he’d had to the forefront of his consciousness- the eyes of the man that helped him. He saw them echoed in this animal. After a tense second, Ryan cradled the rabbit in the crook of his arm, and headed toward Michael and Tina.  
  


A joyous laugh sounding of bells fell from Tina’s mouth as she led the men out of the habitat and back to the main house. Once back, she set up an old, small holding pen in the house so the rabbits could play while the potential owners finished their transactions. She gave them a booklet on care with sites to go to for more information including her own personal lines of communication should something happen. Handing them the paperwork for their animals she helped them load them in the cage Michael had brought for the return trip. She wrote down a list of quick makeshift beginner supplies for Ryan in case they didn’t make it to the nearest pet shop before closing. Tina said goodbye to the animals through the glass of the backseat window before going to Ryan’s open one.  
  


“Take good care of him, you hear me?” Ryan nodded and she continued. “Michael, yours didn’t have a name, I called her Charlie, but feel free to rename her. Ryan, your lil fella on the other hand, his name is Ray.” With a final dazzling smile and a last static shock, Tina retreated to stand on her porch. Ryan was frozen. Ray. That was his name. His heart was pounding, there was no way Tina could have known, hell, Ryan hadn’t even been able to remember it.  
  


While Michael drove away, fiddling with the radio dial again, Ryan watched Tina in his side mirror, feeling her gaze long past the point of losing sight.


	4. Living Together

Days slipped into weeks, which had rolled through a few months. Ryan finally started getting the hang of being a small pet owner and had completely put the convention experience out of his mind, effectively having disassociated his pet from it by throwing away the badge.  
  


He adjusted to the soft thunking of Ray making his way through his apartment. He had figured out early that the rabbit was well behaved enough to not need containment, and it was almost like having a roommate. Waking to Ray nibbling his fingers and nose in the morning for breakfast, and if Ryan was sleepily obstinate, the bun would tug his hair. It never put Ryan in a bad mood though.  
  


“Alright, you little shit, I’m up! I’m up!” Ryan would grumble with mock frustration. The rabbit would tear around the room in excitement. The mundane tasks of morning hygiene passed quickly watching the rabbit roll around in the unmade bedding, burrowing. Ryan wasn’t sure what his morning routine used to be anymore, but it was much better now.

 

-

 

Wanting to be responsible, Ryan decided to get a collar and tag for his brown, floppy eared friend. After stopping at Petsmart, he found a wall of collars. Looking at them, he realized he had no idea what size Ray’s neck was. Plus, some of them were thick, some were garish, some were just downright silly. After spending a good half hour debating the options, Ryan gave up and instead got a pet carrier.  
  


The next day, Ryan returned, this time with Ray. The associates at the store were eager to assist him in making the purchase. They informed Ryan that rabbits shouldn’t even wear collars. It was much better for them to have harnesses. Ryan shrugged and then picked out a black harness with a matching leash. After showing them how to put it on, Ryan and Ray left. Ray was disgruntled with the harness, often being slow and stubborn when Ryan put it on him. Ryan got the hint and only made Ray wear it on traveling occasions, such as going to the park.  
  


 

-

 

Growing comfortable with leaving Ray alone more often, Ryan went to Geoff’s parties again. Now though, he tried not to drink. The unease Ryan felt not remembering his encounters with Michael called for him to change. Sobriety wasn’t difficult to manage, and it made the mornings after a hell of a lot easier to deal with.  
  


Ryan even began to invite a close circle of friends to his place. Michael, Lindsay, Geoff, Jack, and Geoff’s new international boytoy, Gavin, all showed up on Friday nights after dinner time. Ryan enjoyed hosting Mario Kart parties that managed to not get completely out of hand. After a few of these with much doting attention paid to Ray, Lindsay had the great idea to bring their rabbit over during the game nights. Lindsay had renamed Charlie to Rocket. It seemed like Ray and Rocket got along well enough while the humans were regressing. Unbeknownst to Ryan, Ray spent all of the time making sure Rocket wasn’t getting into things he wasn’t supposed to.  
  


The play dates turned into Ryan rabbit sitting Rocket for Michael and Lindsay. They paid him for it, and Ryan didn’t really mind. It quickly became obvious that getting the bunnies to follow commands must be what herding cats feels like- except with rabbits. Rocket ended up responding to ‘Ray’ and ‘Rocket’ with equal fervor. Ryan tried calling Ray ‘Brownie’, but the rabbit refused to listen to the name. It wasn’t until Ryan had begged, “C’mon, Brownie, Man!” That Ray had decided to heed Ryan. Several tries ended up with Ryan combining the names until the fusion ‘BrownMan’ had been created and excitedly responded to. It had been the first time Ray had settled during that first long weekend, nosing into Ryan’s hands for the man to stroke his ears.  
  


The rabbit didn’t blink when Ryan used the nickname now, responding to BrownMan as he would to Ray.

 

-

 

Yelling goodbye before leaving his apartment felt natural. The gent would leave with a smile, only faltering when the sun was overbearing during the manual labor of his job. Coming home felt more significant. He had something waiting for him. His smile would always return upon hearing the rapid thumping of large feet when he opened the door. Although sometimes the bun would be sprawled on the couch instead, lying in the sun. It was days like this Ryan would quickly go to eradicate the day’s hardship with a shower and a change before gently scooping the fluff ball up and lying under him. Dozing in the sun became Ryan’s favorite bonding time. Going so far as to schedule his Sunday’s afternoon dozing with Ray.  
  


Evening gaming became more of an activity than passively grunting at his screen. Ryan could swear the bunny understood his frustration at certain boss levels and multiple deaths in the various games, throwing back his soft ears and scratching agitatedly at his designated couch pillow. The rabbit also took to bouncing around on the back of Ryan’s couch every time he owned people in multiplayer. Ryan filled with pride, thanking the bun as if Ray was a cheering crowd.  
  


 

-

 

On the list of things Ryan had expected but not welcomed with being an owner was the increase in his bills. Electricity during the day, food bills, and then general pet up keep. What the man hadn’t realized was how much love he’d feel for the little creature. Ryan felt less lonely, more stable, with more of a purpose to his life with the rabbit depending on him. It was strange though, he also felt like there was more of a presence in the apartment. Sometimes, his dreams felt real. His favorite one happened in the middle of the night. Ryan would hug his pillow nearer and encounter the firm press of a body. A low grunt would sound, and the man would turn in Ryan’s arms. The darkness was a thick blanket and without his glasses, Ryan was never sure if he was awake or dreaming. This didn’t stop the grin that would creep across his lips when brown eyes would stared at him. Ryan would bend down to sleepily trail kisses all over the offered face, drawing a cute, sleepy sigh. He always woke up feeling loved but every morning Ryan reached for the body he knew wouldn’t be there.

 

-

 

The only time Ryan had to scold his pet was during one lazy night, the bunny had been going a bit stir crazy. Ryan had gotten a new novel and was looking forward to losing himself in it but the bun was getting into things he shouldn’t, tugging on the curtains, taking the sheet off the bed. Ryan was able to ignore both of these things. The rabbit continued his mischief by unlatching the door to the entertainment center.  
  


Ryan glanced up as he heard the latch loosen. Confusion crossed his face as he realized the rabbit had turned the key. “What? Hey, hey! What are you doing, BrownMan?!”  
  


Ryan closed his book, marking the page with his index finger. He frowned. The bun had paused. Ryan knew Ray had heard him, yet the floppy eared menace continued. “BrownMan! Seriously?!” Ray turned to look at Ryan before pulling the controller from atop the system. Ryan stared at the rabbit and the rabbit stared back, puffing up.  
  


“I’d hoped I’d never have to do this.” Ryan mumbled before getting up and going to his utility closet that housed his hot water heater. There was a dusty, collapsible, wire cage and Ryan struggled to pull it out and set it up. Ray seemed to retaliate by jumping on the couch to knock off Ryan’s book. Ryan scowled and started muttering under his breath about ungrateful house pets. Once fully expanded to its hexagonal shape, Ryan picked the bunny up and went to put him in the pen. The rabbit struggled the hardest he’d ever done, even considering the incident with the skunk. Holding the brown fuzz in front of his face, Ryan scolded him, telling him not to be disrespectful.  
  


“And if I have to do this again, I’ve half a mind to make rabbit stew.” The rabbit kicked Ryan straight in the nose, causing Ryan to drop the bunny from a dangerous height. Ryan staggered and leaned against the back of his couch, clutching his nose in shock. After a long stare that actually made Ryan uncomfortable, Ray turned his back on Ryan, plopping down and exposing his belly. Ryan looked around, as if someone else could see what had transpired. Spooked, he returned to his book for the rest of the evening. Ray retaliated with a week of passive hostility. Only interacting with Ryan for food and drink. Any attention Ryan tried to pay to Ray, the rabbit evaded his grasp. It wasn’t until Ryan put a plate of strawberries down that Ray began to warm up again. Three Sundays after Ryan had penned Ray, the rabbit willingly jumped up for their ritual snooze. Ryan gently hugged the rabbit close.  
  


“M’sorry. I won’t do it again.” Ray licked Ryan’s chin before burying his nose behind Ryan’s ear. Ryan felt his throat grow tight. It didn’t take too long before Ryan felt drowsy. He mumbled into the soft fur by his mouth, “I love you, Ray.” The rabbit stilled, not even breathing, but Ryan had already slipped into dreamland.  
  


Dislodging at the first available opportunity, the rabbit made his way to the ground without waking the man on the couch. Silently padding to the bedroom, the bun turned around to make sure Ryan hadn’t moved. Using his body to close the door, he hopped to the other side of the bed.  
  


A purple cloudy vapor surrounded the rabbit and billowed up. Skin exchanged the fur and when the smoke had fully dissipated, a curly haired man had replaced the rabbit. He wrapped his arms around his knees, folding in on himself, and quietly sobbed. His heart was beating wildly. Ryan loved him.


	5. You Don't Know Who I Am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter that started it all. Usagi-wa? USAGI-WA?!

Ryan noticed that while Ray had returned to his usual affectionate self, the rabbit seemed more mopey than usual. Concerned, he tried to take the rabbit out more to get more exercise. He also came home sooner, to make sure the rabbit wasn’t alone, filling the usual easy silence with mindless chatter. Inviting Rocket over more frequently had made Ray more agitated, so Ryan decided that wasn’t working.  
  


As a last effort, Ryan scheduled an appointment with his local vet for a Tuesday afternoon. The vet didn’t have any other time available so Ryan ended up taking a half day from work. He headed home in the bright sunshine hoping Ray was at least lying in the rays. Ryan chuckled at his mental pun.  
  


Keying into the apartment, he heard a movie playing on the SPIKE channel he’d left on for background noise.  After unlacing and toeing off his boots, he padded over to the couch, expecting to see the bunny sprawled.  
  


Instead there was a shirtless man sleeping in what Ryan identified as his favorite sweatpants. Ryan’s eyes picked up on long black lashes, long dark curly hair, a small scruffy beard, and brown flesh in a second before yelling his surprise.  
  


“Who the hell are you?! How did you get in here?!”  
  


The man on the couch being startled, let out a hoarse shout, and upon focusing wild eyes, scrambled backwards, falling on the ground.  
  


Ryan watched the guy back up from him, he tried to think of a makeshift weapon he could access but the closest thing would be in the kitchen. This guy didn’t look dangerous, just lost.  
  


“Ryan-“  
  


Ryan tensed. “Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment? Explain yourself!”  
  


“It’s me! It’s- I’m Ray!”  
  


The blond tossed his hair from his face in confusion. Drawing his eyebrows together. “What? Wait, what did you do to my rabbit?” Ryan took his eyes off the stranger to seek out Ray. “Where is he?!”  
  


“Ry-“ Ryan snapped and went after the man, picking him up off the ground. “How do you know who I am?”  
  


The man blinked and didn’t resist Ryan’s manhandling. “It’s me,” He said weakly, “I’m Ray.”  
  


Staring hard at the man, Ryan felt as if he’d been dunked in ice water. His eyes. The man in front of him had the same eyes as the man in his dreams. The same eyes that he saw when he looked at his rabbit.  
  


“You’re… my rabbit?”  
  


Ray nodded quickly.  
  


Ryan loosened his grip, allowing Ray’s feet to find traction with the ground.  
  


“The rabbit?!” Ryan clutched at his head.  
  


Ray didn’t know what to do, settling for folding his arms and nodding, rubbing at where Ryan had grabbed him.  
  


“How though?” Ryan had snapped out his shock and Ray saw his eyes cloud with distrust.  
  


“I can show you? If that will make you believe me?” At Ryan’s nod, Ray closed his eyes and in a cloud of purple- like the haze in Ryan’s dreams- the man disappeared and Ray the Rabbit was once again present, sweatpants having pooled on the ground.  
  


Ryan was stunned. Instantly he asked Ray to change back. The bun nodded, which unnerved Ryan greatly, and in another second was back in human form. The moment dragged on. Ray started to fidget and reached down to pull the pants back on.  
  


Once the lad was standing, Ryan reached out to touch him. Running his fingers slowly, gently over Ray’s cheeks, across his ears, and through his long hair. After he had calmed, Ryan asked softly, “How long have you been a rabbit?”  
  


“Do you remember Tina? From the place where you got me?” Ray breathed. Ryan nodded, cupping Ray’s jaw in his hands. “About a week before you took me home.”   
  


“So, you- it’s been you here? You’ve been here the whole time?” Ray frantically nodded. Unable to stare Ryan in the face, he closed his eyes. Ryan was still close, still boring holes into him via sight, his warm hands grounding Ray. “It was you at night? You came to me when I was sleeping?” A choked sob slipped out of Ray’s mouth, Ray brought his hands up to clutch at Ryan’s wrists.  
  


“Yeah, it was me.”  
  


Ryan leaned down, touching his forehead against Ray’s. He went to move his hands but Ray wouldn’t let him. The smaller man tilted his face up to snag Ryan’s mouth in a familiar kiss. Ryan was floored. This was the man from his dreams, the man from New York. Almost a year had passed and here he was. Ryan’s heart jumped and he buried his hands in Ray’s hair. Ray laughed with relief and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and shoulders.  
  


“You believe me?” Ray said incredulously.  
  


“I believe you.” Ryan affirmed and kissed the man again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update this on a weekly schedule, everything but the last chapter is written.


End file.
